


Tradition

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to try a Terran thing. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really really really short

"Come on, Rocket, it's the New Years!"

"What does that matter, Quill? It's just a celebration of the fact that we're all one year closer to our imminent fuckin' deaths."

"The countdowns starting...!" Peter shouted excitedly to Rocket as he looked out over the balcony of the room. The crowd of people were all sorts of different important people in the galaxy. Rocket had to wonder why the Nova Corps would even have a private party, but really nothing that they did made a lot of sense.

The biped looked over to Peter as he started counting along with the crowd.

_"10...9..."_

Peter's eyes lit up and he swung his attention over to Rocket.

"Whaddya want, Quill?"

_"8..."_

"Just thinkin' about a little Terran New Year's thing."

_"7..."_

"What?"

_"6..."_

Peter grinned and grabbed Rocket on the shoulder.

_"5..."_

"What're ya doin', Quill?"

_"4..."_

"Just relax."

_"3..."_

Rocket had started to get an idea of what he was doing.

_"2..."_

His eyes travelled up Peter's face as he leaned into Rocket, seeing no hint of a cruel joke or trick on them. "Peter..."

_"1..."_

Peter gently pressed his lips to Rocket's.

_"Happy New Year!"_

After calming down, Rocket leaned into the kiss, gripping the human's shirt. Peter couldn't help but think he should've done it sooner.


End file.
